Chocolate and Pure Imagination
by Lady Greyshadow
Summary: Erin just turned 18 a month ago and during a storm is flung into the magical world of Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory. Willy Wonka x oc some parts for the 1971 movie and some from the book.


I sadly do not own willy wonka and the chocolate factory. I only own my original character.

(Erin's p.o.v.)

My name is Erin and I just turned 18 a month ago. It was summer and the day had started out nice enough but around 1:00pm dark clouded started rolling in. I was skate boarding home from the skate park trying to outrun the storm. I passed by a few of my friends who were walking rather than riding their skateboards since they lived closer than I did to the skate park then I did so they didn't have to rush to beat the storm. They called out to be saying  
"Later bro" even though I'm a girl some people think I'm a guy. Even some of my closest friends still refer to me like a guy rather than a girl because that just seems to fit better for them. Not that I blame them. I never wear dresses or skirts and my usual appearance is a pair of baggy, camouflage cargo shorts that stop just below my knees, a pair of black converse, a loose fitting men's small bring me the horizon t shirt that one of my friends got me for Christmas a while back when he still thought I was male, and a loose fitting skeleton hoody. I got caught in some light drizzle and my red brown hair was sticking to my skin in places from the rain. My bangs that usually hid my eyes from view were stringy from getting wet so my shocking ice blue eyes could be seen slightly through the wet strands of hair. My freckles on my cheeks and across the bridge of my knows stood out against my pale skin.  
Thankfully I made it home just before it really started pouring outside. I went into my room to grab a towel and dried myself off. My house was quiet since both my parents were always away on business trips and rarely ever spent time at home. Even when they were there we still didn't spend that much time together. My family wasn't exactly the close knit type. I grabbed the movie willy wonka and the chocolate factory and put it in the VCR. (Yup still use some VHS tapes) I skipped through all of the FBI warnings since that was a perk of still using the old tapes and sat down on the couch and hit play just as the title of the movie came on. The movie was just starting and the candy man scene was beginning. I always loved the original movie rather then the new one with Johnny Depp. The old one just had a special feel to it that the newer one didn't.  
Just as the song was starting a a lighting flash lit up the dark room and a loud clap of thunder followed. The tv screen went all buggy for a minute and hen just went white. I got up and walked over to the tv and tried messing with the VCR to see if maybe one of the wires got loose. As I reached for one of the cords another flash of lighting hit and the tv let out a high peach screech making me cover my ears I went to pull the plug but instead it shocked me and I pull back quickly but not quick enough. I black out from the strange shock just catching a glimpse of mist filling the room before my vision goes completely black.  
I wake up to having two people staring at me right in my face. I sit up quick making both of them jump back. I look at their faces and I'm speechless. Standing infringement of me is Charlie Bucket and his mother. I look around and see my skate board and book bag laying right at my side. I scan the room again and notice the grandparents in their bed looking at me in shock. Charlie's mother is the first one to react.  
"Hello there dear I'm Mrs. Bucket and this is Charlie. We found you passed out in the street by where I work and brought you home with us to take care of you. Could you please tell us your name?" She had a very kind face when she spoke to me and her voice had a strange calming affect that helped me settle down before answering.  
"M-my names Erin ma'am." My voice quivered slightly from nerves. I look over at the old people and Mrs. Bucket introduces them as well even though I already knew their names. Not like she knew that any way and it wasn't like was going to tell her. That would just make me seem like a stalker of some sort and since these were the only people I actually knew were decent people in this world other Mr. Wonka I wasn't going to get myself kicked out so soon. I looked at Mrs. Bucket after she finished introducing everyone and then asked if could please go through my bag. She nodded and handed me the bag. I opened it up and found my iPod, a change of clothe, and a thick wad of strange cash. I pulled out the money and heard an audible gasp come from everyone's mouth. Charlie finally spoke for the first time since I woke up.  
"Wow! Where'd you get all that cash?!" Charlie's mother gave him a sharp look before asking me more questions.  
"So Erin can you tell us where your from or where your family might be?" I looked at and responded the best I could without seeming strange.  
"I don't really know how to get home. I don't know where I am at all and I don't even know where to go to look for my family. " Mrs. Bucket looked at Charlie then back at me.  
"Well if you want you can stay with us until you find your family. It would be nice having some help around the house." I nod and smile, Mrs. Bucket smiles back at me. "Good then let's get you set up. You can share a room with Charlie for the time being." I get up and follow her as she walks over to Charlie's room. She helps me set up a very worn out couch in the corner of his room with some extra blankets and a pillow. I thank her and she walks out the room leaving me to set up my small bag of stuff. I set my stuff down on the couch and my skate board leaning against the wall by the foot of the couch. I turn around and see Charlie standing there staring at me. I smile and try to start up a conversation.  
"hey Charlie, what's up." He smiles at me before responding.  
"Nothing much, I was wondering if tomorrow you'd like me to show you around town since you don't know the area that well." I nodded thinking how great it would be to walk around the town I had seen so many times in the movie. Needless to say I was excited. Charlie and I continued talking until his mother called us for dinner.

(Charlie's p.o.v)

Erin and I walked over to the main room for dinner and we sat down next to each other. It's nice having another guy in the house whose closer to my age. I love grandpa joe and my other grandparents but it's lonely having to walk through town all by myself since they all can't leave their bed. Rather then eat at the table Mom, Erin and I pulled chairs over to the bed so that the whole family could eat together. For dinner we were having cabbage soup again. The smell was bad and was watered down so much it was more water then cabbage. I looked over at Erin and noticed he was eating his soup slowly. I could understand how feels the grist few times having plain cabbage soup were rough. Grandpa Joe started asking Erin questions about himself and we all were listening intently.  
"So Erin my boy why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" Everyone looks at Erin waiting for answer. He smiles before speaking.  
"Well first off I just turned 18 about a month ago. Uhh I skate board and I love watching movies. My favorite candy is chocolate as well as my my favorite ice cream flavor. I don't have any siblings... Oh! And I'm a girl. So yup that's about it." We all just look at him I mean her for a moment no one knowing how to react. Grandpa Joe is the first one to speak.  
"You must me joking. You mean to tell me this whole time we were under the impression that you were a boy you were actually a young lady?" Erin nods and looks like she's having a hard time containing her laughter.

(Erin's p.o.v)

The looks on their faces were priceless. I know that they were probably feeling very confused by this point so I knew that I should hurry up and explain myself to them before they start attacking me with more questions  
"I know it may be hard to believe but yes I am actually a girl. Don't feel bad this mistake happens all the time with me. As you can guess I'm not exactly the most lady like of people. I don't even own anything close to a dress at home." Everyone looked at me for a moment before Charlie burst out laughing out loud. The next moment the family all joined him in his laughter and even I wasn't able to hold in my laughs anymore as well.  
For the rest of the night we talked and joked about the whole misunderstanding until it was time for bed.  
The next morning Charlie went off to school and I helped Mrs. Bucket around the house helping her take care of the grandparents, cleaning up the main room and the bedrooms, as well as cooking lunch for the grandparents when she went off to work. At the end of the day I went over to Charlie's school so we could walk home together. Grandpa Joe gave me directions and I arrived a few minutes before the bell rang. I see a bunch of kids run out the school and I try to see if I can spot Charlie. When I finally do he's one of the last kids to leave and he's walking. I wave at him and he smiles seeing me and quickens his pace almost running to where I'm standing.  
"Hey Charlie, grandpa Joe told me you got out of school around so I thought why not walk with Charlie." He smiles at me happily.  
"That's great but I have to do my paper route before we go home today." I nod in understanding and we set off towards the newspaper stand. On our way we walk by Bill's candy store and Charlie stops. I go over to look through the store window with him and I see the candy man scene from the movie playing out in the store. That must mean that the movie from this point is really starting for these people. I look over at Charlie and see the hungry look on his face. Poor boy he must really wish that he was one of those privileged kids in the store who were able to buy all the candy they wanted. Just as the song ended I walked into the store and took out what uncle Joe told me was about one dollar. While I was in the house I had him explain their money to me. I walk right up to the man behind the counter and ask for one wonka bar. I give him my money and wait for the change. As I walk out the store Charlie is just staring at me like he can't figure out what I'm doing. I walk right up to him and put the candy bar in his hand. He looks at me and then at his hand several times like he doesn't believe what he's seeing. He smiles and rips the wrapping off the candy and starts goblins down the chocolate.  
"Wow there Charlie slow down there, if you gobble it down like that then you'll end up getting a stomachache." He looks at me and nods and eats the candy a bit slower. When he's done we walk over to the newspaper stand just around the corner. Charlie walks up to Mr. Jopeck quickly apologizing for being late and gathers up the newspapers that we'd to be delivered. Before he goes he collects his pay for the week and walks back to me.  
" I gotta deliver these newspaper before the end of the day so why don't you come with me and when I'm done I can show you around the town." I nod and we quickly set off running so that we could finish his route and still have time to see plenty of the town after. I was impressed with Charlie's skill at throwing the newspaper bundles in just the right place so that they always landed where they needed to go. After we delivered the last newspaper we stopped in front of the closed gates of the huge Wonka factory. I took in as much details as is could since this was the first time that I was able to see the great factory from one of my favorite movies in person. I was so caught up looking that I jumped when the old tinker started talking to us about the factory and how no one ever goes in and no one ever comes out. Even though I know he didn't mean Charlie and I any harm I still found him a little too creepy so I kept my distance and held Charlie by my side by his shoulders not wanting him to get to close to the man. As soon as the man left Charlie and I walked around the town for a bit as he pointed out all the different stores and buildings in the town. As the sky got dark Charlie and I made our way to where Charlie's mother worked.

That's all for this chapter I'll try to update soon. :)


End file.
